


why won't it work?

by blightguts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Amity Blight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hitting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, beta amity, beta luz, its beta designs because i can, maybe? - Freeform, not sure if it is its just hair pulling and hitting as upset stims, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blightguts/pseuds/blightguts
Summary: She didn't know when she backed against the wall, she didn't know when she sat down or when she started pulling at her hair. She felt almost as if she was outside of her own body, watching as hands grabbed at long green hair and tugged as hard as they could.--or: Beta Amity gets upset and sometimes panicked stims are not fun
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	why won't it work?

Amity looked at the project in front of her. She knew it wouldn't work out. She knew no matter how much she hoped, nothing would come to fix this at all. It felt so overwhelming, she just wanted it to work. She didn't want to accept an alternative or admit defeat, she wanted this to work.

She didn't know when she backed against the wall, she didn't know when she sat down or when she started pulling at her hair. She felt almost as if she was outside of her own body, watching as hands grabbed at long green hair and tugged as hard as they could. The moment continued on, only consisting of shallow clumps of green on the floor and choked sobs coming from a witch that insisted she could never cry.

Amity slowly felt pulled back into her own body as the pulls slowly evolved into hits against her own head. She didn't open her palms to continue grabbing at her hair, leading to the hits as all she had the energy for was to continue meeting her head with her balled up fists. She slowed to a stop as soon as she could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks and the burning pain from everything she had put her head through.

She choked out another sob, her body stiffening as she heard footsteps coming near her.

"Amity? Are you-"

The footsteps came to a halt in front of her.

"...Okay?"

Amity wanted to respond, she wanted to lie and come up with any bullshit explanation to cover up what she had done. As she looked more at all the evidence, she couldn't think of anything to say. The most she could manage was another choked sob as she tried to look further down, away from whoever had come near her.

Luz looked around at the piles of hair and crouched down, gently grabbing Amity's chin to help meet her gaze. Luz noticed the wet tracks down her cheeks from the tears that ran down them just a second ago. She sighed, pulling the witch into a gentle hug.

Amity quickly wrapped her arms around the other girl, burying her face in her chest as Luz moved her fingers across Amity's back.

"You can tell me what's up whenever you're ready. I'm here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> How many of you are going to laugh at me if I admit this is a vent fic about how upset I got that my Oculus Rift S won't work with my laptop so far just because I lack a port for a displayport?  
> Cause I at least think it's valid of me, I've wanted it for years and I just want it to work because I can't afford a new laptop and I don't want to return my vr headset at all. I got an adapter after a bit of extra research so it might work soon, I'll let you guys know how that goes woo


End file.
